chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ErzaTitaniaScarlet
Welcome ErzaTitaniaScarlet Main Page I love it! Thank you so much! I really didn't know what to do with the main page, but thanks to you it looks so much better. Also, thanks you for the lately contributions. Next month (December), Chihayafuru wiki will have a spotlight on Anime/Manga Hub, so Chihayafuru Wiki will be looking much better. I will try editing the main page later (since I haven't uploaded all the chapters yet). Again, thank you. The slides I can fix later, it's no problem, you already did so much and been so helpful. That's actually a good idea! You can do and put on my talk page and i'll use my computer to make it transparent. Ok. Thanks. oh ok. The gallery pages as ex. Chihaya Ayase/gallery or Category:Chihaya Ayase linking it to the page? Yeah, there is a barajou no kiss wiki, I'm a admin there and the founder is really nice. My favorite rose (rhode) is Mutsuki, (fake) is Haruto, but I want Anis to end up with Kaede. Isn't it sad that the manga is going to end at chapter 40? So there is only 1 more chapter left untranslated and 9 more chapters left that need to be translated. :( I know right.That's ok. I'll do Chihaya's gallery as an example right after I type this. Also, I found 2 picture of one (the bests so far), and I create one with ちはやふる like the wiki words except black/gray like the cards in Chihayafuru. Ok, i'll will do it right now. The example is Chihaya Ayase/Image Gallery (i'll add some more images later). Hey, what is the font of "Answer Wiki"? I can change the font to thet same as "Chihayafuru Wiki". Here is is. I started over (that's why I asked about the font), since there was too much white in it and i thought it would look better if I started over. I changed the answer part, so it could match the ちはやふる part. Ok. I changed back the colors on the template because i thought it didn't look right nor matched. Keep it the same, not every template has to be colorful. Also, I changed the main page, since we don't need everything on such as the fan art (didn't notice at first, but one of the policy I wanted to write was no fan art and mention it in the community corner) and the creating new article. I will keep changing it some more. Also, the slide since it already had a template and somethings weren't correct such as the link to characters and chihayafuru doesn't have locations yet (so it would be a worthless slide). Also, I notice that you have Mirai Nikki Wiki on your wikis' and are the founder, just wanted to say there was already one before you created yours call Future Diary. Don't be mad if I do many changes to everything since I am the founder and am trying to make the page easier to navigate and ect. It's ok. I made many changes so it will be easier, delect some of your things since they were duplicates or unused templates since i justed change the name of it so it will be easier and more organized. Sorry. Made so many changes since more users are visiting Chihayafuru Wiki. Ohhh that's why. Yeah. I hope your internet connection gets fix so you are able to edit this wiki. And thanks, it's was also your help/inspiration (I didn't know how to make the layout for the main page until you helped). Oh ok. And I haven't heard of that manga before, I plan to read it in the future when I have more time. I hope it becomes a success. :) Your welcome.